


In which Karkat finds out he's in command but sTILL NOT TOPPING.

by seademons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seademons/pseuds/seademons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"hey i wrote you something" He's always writing things and telling you they're for you, specially. You're so done with his bullshit. </p>
<p>"REALLY, NOW. ANOTHER RAP ABOUT MY ENTHUSIASM LATELY?" You get up and make your way out of the kitchen. Right at the door, though, he stops you with "its not rap this time". You can't say you're not intrigued.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Karkat finds out he's in command but sTILL NOT TOPPING.

You've had a particularly bad day. Terezi's been spending all her time with that stupid exile, King of Mayo you guess, which leaves you alone with undesired trolls and humans. Rose's been spending her time making potions, if not with Kanaya, and the latter making clothes, when not with Rose. Sometimes Kanaya calls you up and gives you random articles of clothing she just knitted etc. You don't mind. 

Nothing would be much of a burden, if that was all; you would read your novels and watch your movies and be happy/miserable alone, just the way you like/hate it. It would be great/horrible, really, you would've taken that anytime, but Dave. 

He's been following you around all day, making witty remarks at everything you and the others do, trying to work up conversation or _whatever_ it is he's after. You can't have one moment of peace, and he's knocking on your block's door, blinking through your Trollian windows, drawing very inappropriate yous riding penises along his raps, asking you to participate in rap-offs with him (or with anyone, really), asking you about troll slam poetry, asking you about troll bed night stories, asking you about anything, actually, you've come to the conclusion yourself right after his " how much time do we have left in this pos of a meteor", as if he didn't know. He's the Knight of _Time_ , he just wanted to make you talk, you're sure. But then again maybe that's the reason he's always lost in time? You've promised yourself you would only allow yourself to spare one hour per day _tops_ to think about Dave, and anything that involves him, or has any connection to him whatsoever. 

You should stop making promises to yourself, it only makes your future-you annoyed. 

Last night you almost didn't want to go to sleep. Maybe, if you switched nights for days, he w--he would probably do the same, you're such an idiot. You slap a hand to your forehead at the kitchen table when the thought occurs to you in the morning.

"yo whasup vantas whats with the long face"

"GOOD MORNING TO YOU, TOO, STRIDER." You really feel like jumping from the edge of the meteor anytime now.

He takes a seat beside you, pushing Rose's enormous book between the two of you. It's probably his by now. 

"hey i wrote you something" He's always writing things and telling you they're for you, specially. You're so done with his bullshit. 

"REALLY, NOW. ANOTHER RAP ABOUT MY ENTHUSIASM LATELY?" You get up and make your way out of the kitchen. Right at the door, though, he stops you with "its not rap this time". You can't say you're not intrigued. 

You ponder the pros and cons of turning back now and actually giving him part of your attention, and realize why the fuck not. It's not like he's NOT going to follow you anyway, and annoy the shit out of you until you read his stupid non-rap, whatever it is. 

You turn around, he's got this mental shit-eating grin smugly glued to his pride, you can tell by the immense amount of time you've spent with him. You'd rather not measure it, for your own good.

"cmere its a novel k" You can't help but raise an eyebrow, and block your interest to show by crossing your arms over your chest. He's got you pinned and he knows, the bastard.

"WHAT IS IT ABOUT?"

"two people that have great sex and listen to great music" He motions for you to sit next to him, and for a moment there you almost do. On a second thought, you glance at the living room and make sure not a living soul is near it. "NOT IN THE FUCKING KITCHEN."

\--

He's sitting next to you in the couch, the almost illegally enormous book open across both of your legs, and his, elegantly sharing both laps. Huge pages with red handwriting on them, from top to bottom, and you can tell how careful he's been to put enough effort so it's humanly (and troll-y?) possible to read it. How thoughtful.

You fury your brows as you read its content, half-humorously half-seriously. You can never take any Strider antics with complete seriousness. It makes you feel like an ass after you find out it was done ironically, and you'll never take that horrid risk again. Not you.

Even though he's got his shades on, and the rooms in The Veil are pretty fucking dark, you just know he's looking at you and smirking because Jesus if this isn't the shittiest piece of crap of a novel --"novel"-- you've ever laid eyes on. You actually whimpered at one point there, it's so horrible it physically hurts. 

And you've only gotten through the first page.

"OH MY GOD WHY IS THIS SO ADDICTIVE AND WHY DOES IT HAVE TO SUCK SO-- _WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN WITH HER._ " You wonder if this is how humans feel when they read Twilight. Whatever that is. 

"youll see youll love the porn its super promising" You wonder how he wrote troll pornography if he has no knowledge of--you're not so sure about that anymore. You glace at him, and you've got your brows in an upward frown. Suddenly he seems a lot more mind-threatening than ever, and this is not the time to get yourself a trauma or anything.

"WOW, THIS IS A LOT OF INFORMATION RIGHT THERE, STRIDER. I BETTER READ THE REST TOMORROW OR NEVER, FOR THAT MATTER." You threaten to move away, but he wraps an arm around your shoulders and keeps you seated. "no seriously just keep going i promise its good" You are now certain he's being ironic. Why did you ever think he would actually write you a serious novel? You're the biggest idiot in this fucking meteor. 

You sigh heavily, and continue reading. 

Page after page, the characters, although heavily implied you and Dave in an alternate universe where both of you are females, grow on you. The Dave-girl-troll is actually a lot nicer than the actual Dave and wow you can't believe you're taking this bullshit seriously. 

You suddenly realize you are about to read lesbian troll intercourse. 

You instantaneously flip the book away whereas it falls with a loud 'thud', you throw a shitfit on the way out of the living room and Dave's laughing so hard. You can't believe how hard you're panting out of so much walking and cursing simultaneously, you can feel the blood pump against your cheeks and you want to punch Dave in the face. 

So you ask yourself, _why the fuck not?_

You walk back in the living room and he's still laughing, quietly, chuckling, giggling, Jegus Christ what a dork. 

You stop in front of him and wow when did you even close your hands in fists you're punching him before you know it. He blocks most of your punches, lets himself be hit a couple of times, never on the face, blocked all of those aimed at the face, you're fucking furious, he's still fucking laughing. 

Your attacks, although you're pretty worn out, grow faster and with more anger and soon you have your hands around his neck and he's grinning. He's got his hands on your thighs, you move a leg forward and have second thoughts about kneeling him on the guts. Suddenly this is a lot sexier than it should be and you don't need Kanaya to autispice anymore.

Instead of kneeling his stomach you scarcely lose your balance and brush your knee against his shirt. The grip on his neck loosens and wow your face is fucking hot, his face softens to a smile. You're frowning more than ever, your fingers caress the skin of his neck and humans have such smooth flesh you're surprised. 

In a swift movement he rushes forward and catches your lips on his and holy shit you push him back so fast you can barely know if you kissed at all.

He's not smiling anymore, you're sitting on his lap, hands on his collar bone, holding him at arm-length away.

You gape wide-eyed at him, opening and closing your mouth, nothing coming in or out of your mind for the longest time, which was probably five seconds or so. The stupidest five fucking seconds you've ever lived through. 

"whats with the face vantas never got a kiss before did you" You fury your eyebrows harder and all the emptiness of thought in your mind replaces itself with anger and... Lust??? You pull him forward and smash your lips against his, carelessly enough to draw blood from him, oops. 

When he kisses back though wow holy fucking shit you almost swoon, but you don't. He's a fine fucking kisser, Jesus Christ. You let him take the lead and soon he's got his tongue past your lips and wow shit you almost fail to catch whatever moans may escape there, and then you do. You don't give a shit anymore, he deserves all the moans this time because fuck if his tongue doesn't touch all the right places and his lips are soft against yours and his hands work all the right patterns on your thighs, you're as useless as a grub right now. 

And then he stops.

Both of you panting, you wonder if something’s wrong or if you were about to die of asphyxia a second from now. You hope the latter, your eyes are wide locked on his and he’s probably looking at you, too. His hands stopped moving, as well, but remain on your thighs and you’re not quite comfortable, you’re feeling very fucking different and wow you’re kissing him again, softly this time. 

It only lasts about half a second after Kanaya walks in, wide-eyed and frozen for a moment. You instinctively jump away from him and with all your skills manage not to step on yourself or something equally embarrassing as you walk--pretty much _run_ \--out of the room. 

\--

Three days pass and you’re wondering if Strider is even alive. You haven’t been stalked in so long you kinda miss him, but not really. Two out of the three days you have dreamt about that fucking make-out, and you’re about to flip a shit if that thought happens to crawl into your mind tonight. 

Three out of three, you can’t handle this shit. 

On the next day after _the incident_ , Terezi came babbling to you about it, teasing you for avoiding Strider on purpose because of the sexual tension between you two??? And even accusing you of trying to fit the three of you in a spread sheet so Kismesis would soon develop between you and him and you gave her your proudest set of cursing you keep only for special occasions. She’s never teased you about it ever since, just with looks and facial expressions, which is an advance. 

Kanaya and Rose keep murmuring things back and forth between them, looking at you suspiciously and you’re pretty sure they’re psychoanalyzing you or some shit. You haven’t allowed yourself to wonder near them ever since _the incident_ , no way, you’re not gonna take the risk of being told all their analysis. You don’t give enough shits for this.

You feel as if the Mayor is your best fucking friend these past three days. You wonder if he’s still in the meteor. 

You sigh, maybe you shouldn’t sleep tonight. You will _not_ have another dream about _the incident_ , you reassure yourself getting up from your recuperacoon and putting on a pair of pants that were lying around and a shirt, nothing exactly clean, but who gives a fuck.

You open the door so carefully it took you about five minutes to do it. It was actually forty seconds, but still. Nepeta sleeps next door, and Equius right next to her, and they both are incredibly light sleepers. You don’t want to wake neither of them, the memories and all the confusion of last time makes you shudder as you slip past your block’s door and wonder into the hallway. 

It’s really fucking dark, you should’ve thought this through. 

With careful feet you make your way past their doors and to the closest set of stairs, without stepping on the creaky board on the way. You’re as swift as a ninja tonight, not even Dave can beat that one. 

You almost fall down every step of those fucking stairs, though. You thank Jesus for handrails and who the fuck let--no, wait, that’s blood. Holy shit you feel like as if you’re going to faint right there and let your unconscious body fall those stairs, Jesus shit. What do you do what do you do what do you do oh shit oh shit oh shit whERE’S THE LIGHT SWITCH. You almost fall again trying to hit the switch and fuck-- _IS TEREZI OKAY?_

You run back upstairs, fuck the creaky board, you rush into Terezi’s block. Desperate trolls call for desperate measures, you shouldn’t have done this, she’s frowning at you and your face is heating up again. 

“ARE YOU... ARE YOU OKAY? IS EVERYTHING OKAY, DID SOMETHING HAPPEN?” You almost gag on every word. You can hear Nepeta and Equius approaching Terezi’s block, as well. 

“UH 1’M F1N3, K4RK1TTL3S. WH4T’S WRONG >:?” She seems genuinely concerned and sincere. You feel like a douchebag invading her room like this, waking everybody up, but this might not be in vain just yet. You’ll make use of it, calling in for an investigation of the case. 

“I WAS ON MY WAY DOWNSTAIRS WHEN I STEPPED ON SOMETHING WHICH I BELIEVE USED TO BELONG INSIDE OF YOU. HERE, HAVE A SAMPLE.” You reach down and wipe some of her blood from your foot, with a finger, and walk near her. She’s got her eyebrows up and you wish she wasn’t already in her recuperacoon, or this wouldn’t be this awkward. For you, at least. 

Equius and Nepeta are at the door, just watching your antics with obvious curiosity. 

Terezi takes hold of your hand and licks your finger, cracking up a shit-eating grin from ear to ear. “TH1S 1S 4PPL3 J3LLY, S1LLY. >:]” You shut your eyes closed and curse every living soul in this meteor that could have dropped fucking apple jelly in the staircase and not clean it afterwards. If this idiot of a person would have paid any attention to the meeting you organized specially to discuss matters such as the one at hand, you wouldn’t have been put in such a shitty mental state as this. It’s almost too much humiliation for a troll alone. 

You can only hear Terezi’s deafening laughter as you turn around, finding yourself face-to-face with all the other beings that share this fucking meteor with you. Dave’s silently laughing at you, and your face can’t possibly get any redder, you conclude. 

“I’M SORRY FOR WAKING EVERYBODY UP OVER SUCH A STUPID-ASS FUCKING MATTER AS THIS AND MAY I ASK, WHO WAS THE DUMBFUCK OF A PRICK WHO DROPPED JELLY IN THE MOTHERFUCKING STAIRCASE AND DID NOT EVEN HAVE THE FUCKING DECENCY TO WIPE THAT SHIT CLEAN?” You did not hover your eyes away from Strider not for a second.

“whoops my bad ill make it up to you crabcakes promise” Everybody giggles and Jesus fuck your hands curl in fists again, this time it’s going to be on the face, you swear as you make a dash for him.

You should’ve said ninja skills count as cheating, and he wouldn’t have you unarmed in half a second, with your arms in his grasp behind your back and your face dangerously close to his. You can feel his breathing on your cheeks. 

He probably can feel yours, too. Gross.

Everybody stands still, watching as you try to humorously wiggle your way out of his grasp, you’re such a failure. Every unsuccessful attempt makes you angrier and angrier, at yourself, at him, at everybody; he’s fucking grinning like an idiot and you stop trying. Huffing and panting and humiliated, you let him win this round, oh but there will be a come back. 

He holds you still in that position for a while, your frown always aimed at him, then he pulls you somewhat closer and it’s kinda like a hug, but awkward and one-sided. Your eyes grow huge and everybody is having the time of their miserable lives watching both of you, even Terezi. _Even her._ You yell dismissing everybody to their respectful blocks, whereas Dave let you go but didn’t show any signs of leaving just yet. You wish Terezi good night and close her door, turning to face Strider. He’s got the tiniest smile on and you’re frowning hard.

Both of you stand there, looking at each other’s faces like it was the most interesting thing of the moment. “you should finish reading my novel just saying” You groan, bringing a hand to your forehead.

”I’M NOT FINISHING READING THAT COMPLETE PIECE OF ILLITERATE SHIT, NOW GOODNIGHT, STRIDER, GOOD RIDDANCE AND ENOUGH FUCKING AROUND IN THE KITCHEN.” You attempt to walk away, but he prevents you from doing so slapping a hand on the wall in front of you. You glance down at his arm then up at his face, raising an eyebrow at him. “WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY WANT NOW?” 

He reaches down and plants a kiss on your lips, you inhale, long and silently. “make me company tonight” It’s not a question, it’d never be a question, it’s a whisper, low and too close to your ear. You inhale sharply, your heart rushing cold blood through your veins, beating fast and uncertain, you never kissed back.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND—“ His hands gently grab your hips and he pulls you closer. The hands you were going to use to push him away rest on his chest instead and he’s planting kisses down your jaw line, on your cheeks, softly nibbling at your neck and your eyes flutter closed, you don’t have the willpower to push him away. They better stay closed, too, they’re huge.

He flicks his tongue on your neck for a millisecond and it kind of startles you, your eyes snap open and you’re not even frowning. He’s looking at you from the edge of his glasses, your eyes lock, you’re flushed, you’re pathetic, and suddenly you _can_ push him away and you’re _so strong_ he almost trips while stumbling backwards and away from you. 

You’re frowning again, he’s _probably_ in awe and as much surprised as you are. Ignoring everything you’re feeling, though, you quickly make your way down the hall. The other times you tried to reason with feelings (the stupidest thing one can ever _think_ of _thinking_ about doing) you failed (SURPRISE, SURPRISE!) and since then you’ve decided to ignore everything and pretend nothing ever happens, your heart’s made of stone, and Gamzee’s the only one who’s got all the  mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs :o) of your life. Lots of ranting, too, but that’s not nearly out of the ordinary.

Your arms get pressed to your sides and suddenly his stomach is against your back and his face is so close to your ear you shiver before he even says anything. “k so youre into that kismesis shit cool” The arms he has wrapped around your torso tighten and you grunt a little and _why are you so turned on by this_. You try to free yourself from his grasp, jerking yourself around, kicking and grunting and swirling around, whilst he chuckles and tries to keep you steady. 

You’re done failing every attempt to do anything remotely related to him, and having him win everything. You’re done. _Done_ , your anger boils and your huffing and grunting get louder as your movements get more violent and as you free an arm it jerks itself straight behind you, turning your torso around a little as you hit Dave straight on the face. You feel so good, you love winning. You could hit him a bunch of other times, too, and _you do_ as he stumbles backwards, trying to block your attacks but you’re in a thrill, got yourself loose, fists quick working on his shoulders and chest and avoiding his hands, his face can’t be hit anymore, he’s got his hands covering it, but you don’t give a shit, you’re _in command_ and you can’t stop.

He keeps walking backwards and being all defensive and you’re caught off guard when he dodges one of your fists, grabs the other and hits you clean on your side, somewhat under a rib cage and you contract your body forward and bend a little, out of reflex, try to free your fist from his hand. He gets distracted with it for a second and you’re quick to grab a handful of his hair with your free hand. You pull him to the side and he hisses, he’s frowning and his teeth are showing, all round and white and you dive forward and embed your own, pointy teeth in his bottom lip and you can easily cut the flesh, you do, he hisses louder and gasps sharply through his teeth and you’re still pulling on his hair. 

He’s got his free hand on your side and digs his nails in your flesh, squeezes your vitals and you’re almost sure you at least got an internal bleeding out of it. You whine and groan against his lip in response, smoothing your tongue on his skin, tasting human blood a second time, he’s starting to freak out. You’re close enough to get a glimpse of his eyes through his shades and his eyes are just as huge as yours, he’s breathing heavily, still clutching at your side and you let go of his lip, close your eyes and kiss him instead, full on the lips. It takes him a second to react and when he does, he instantaneously lets go of your side and wraps his arm around you, bringing you closer, the hand that was keeping your fist from hitting him is caressing your knuckles and he’s kissing back, just as sweet and soft. 

Your lips work over his, he presses his back, splitting them apart, closing them back again, pushing against yours, letting you push his back, your heads moving slightly with the exigencies, and there’s something dripping from your hip. You break apart and glance down, he removes his hand from around you and there’s a big fucking mess of blood all over both of you and your faces. He holds his bottom lip between his round humanoid teeth, sucking the blood out and grinning down at you, almost smirking. You glare back, bringing a hand to your side, pressing down where he ripped you apart. 

You’re holding hands by now. The one which remained a fist for the longest time without acting up to his face or anything. You’ve just noticed, you pretend you haven’t.

He lets go of his lip and starts walking up the hallway, pulling you with him by the hand, he’s noticed it, maybe even started it, cannot be trusted. You let yourself be dragged away to his block, your heart pumping differently with each step you take. You have an uneasy feeling in your stomach and Dave doesn’t even know in how deep a shit he’s got himself into.

His block is as messy as, if not messier than, his room in earth. Your face instinctively twists into a nauseated expression, your nose wrinkles as you look around all that mess of puppets, swords, posters, clothes, bed sheets and dead things in glassy pots, all mixed together in piles and even just thrown around, you’re not even sure if he has any furniture at all or if his computer’s just hovering above a big pile of clothes and records. 

But then you look back at him and he’s not wearing his shirt anymore, his torso red in all the places you punched and scratched. Your face’s hot as he walks closer, and you don’t feel like fighting him or pushing back, you don’t feel like putting up to this. You let your eyes close gently as he approaches you, kissing down your neck, licking your collar bone, hands clasped tight on your thighs right under your ass, he pulls you up a little, your hands are like dead appendices clogged up against your side, dripping red.

“dont feel like kismesissing anymore do you” He whispers in your ear and something triggers inside you, he’s so fucking illiterate. “KISMESIS IS *NOT* A VERB.” He chuckles a little, sliding his tongue along your jawline. 

You’re feeling hot inside, something’s boiling, he’s got your goat good, you push him away, this isn’t going right. He’s still smiling, and that annoys you beyond measure, so you knock that smile out of his face, he punches your side in response, you dig your fingernails on his cheek and scratch them down, he grabs a handful of your hair and forcefully pulls. You gnarl as he hits you, he hisses as you hurt him, both of you working your hands quickly, bodies get thrown to the wall and furniture, legs ready to slide to the side or back, do whatever is needed to gain you advantage as you rip each other’s faces and limbs apart, squeeze and punch everything, bite and tore pieces of flash, both pink and gray, clothes soon immersed in red blood, creeping down the floor, splashing on the walls, leaving red patterns everywhere it touches.

Amidst biting his jaw you realize you’re so in charge of this. He’s apparently up to whatever the fuck you’re up to. You’re willing, he acts like a Matesprit, you’re fighting back, he acts like a Kismesis. It’s a sudden realization and it makes you smirk, pushing him away until he stumbles on his bed and falls back onto it. 

You take your red mess of a shirt off, throw it randomly somewhere, and move to the bed, sit on his crotch, pressing your ass down against his dick and his hands grab your thighs. You’re smirking, he’s hissing, there’s blood everywhere. You move your hips around, grinding down on him, biting on your bottom lip to keep the muffled moans inside, he jerks his head back, further into the pillow, gasps, groans, squeezes your thighs harder, presses you down forcefully. 

You straight your thighs, not straddling him anymore. He groans in displeasure, until the sound of your pants’ zipper reaches him. His hands do quick work yanking your pants down your thighs, but you’re quicker just captchaloguing pants and underwear, he chuckles and you punch him in the jaw, his laugh becoming a very faint oww fuck you. You bend forward, face-to-face with him and smash your lips together. He’s fierce to switch places, discarding his pants and everything else in the process, you’re surprised he even wears underpants. 

Your chests and stomach are touching, he moves his hips around and slides his dick along yours, both of you muffling all the sounds with your lips, or most of it, and you glare at him, he’s _probably_ glaring down at you, too. 

That’s when you realize you’ve had enough with his stupid coolkid glasses and yank them off his head, captchaloguing them, too. If he wasn’t glaring at you before, he is now. You jerk your hips upward and startle him, he fails to catch a low ffffffuck and hangs his head low, hidden under your cheek and on the crook of your neck, his round teeth pressing down every now and then as he moves around a little more. 

You reach your hands down and grab his ass, pulling him upward a little, half-whispering half-shouting (you’ve never actually learnt how to whisper properly, or talk in a normal level, for that matter) “YOU BETTER HAVE A FUCKING PAIL SOMEWHERE YOU IGNOMINIOUS PIECE OF WASTED GENETIC MATERIAL, OR I SWEAR TO YOUR BELOVED GOD I’M GIVING YOU A SPECIAL AND UNIQUE GOD TIER TITLE, SOMETHING POSSIBLY ALONG THE FOLLOWING LINES: ‘COMPLETE IDIOTIC MENTAL HUMANOID TEENAGER OF YOUR MISERABLE EVERYDAY METEOR’. PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE NOT *THAT* RETARDED.” Okay, so maybe you didn’t half-whisper at all.

He just stared at you whilst you spoke, perhaps waiting for the right time to act up, which never happened. You glare back, waiting for a reply of some sort, unless this is the answer, his stupid shit i totes forgot about this troll pos look. You open your mouth to insult him some more when he quickly takes hold of your dick and pumps it, your scarcely started speech mutating into AN- _AAAAAHH_ — until you bite down on his neck and muffle most of it, his hand working so suddenly fast your legs quirk upward, your spine arches your back and you’re forced to let go of his neck and stuff your head down on the pillow, yelling whatever troll gibberish your throat decides you should. You’re unable to control your body, it’s hot as he works faster and faster, sending shivers down your body, waves of pleasure numbing you entirely. 

His hand is soon covered in red liquid, and when he decides it’s good enough, he abruptly lets go and you gasp loudly, eyes closed shut long ago. Your hands let go of his shoulders and fall to your stomach. You bring one of them to brush some of your hair off your face, lazily opening your eyes again as he shuffles his fingers on one another, spreading the liquid evenly on three of them. He glances at you and smiles, you’re not sure if he’s trying to be reassuring that he’s got this or if he plain didn’t listen to all your lecture. 

With his free hand he raises one of your legs and you take the chance and kick his chest, his hand quickly switching from your leg to the mattress to keep him from falling back. You turn around in a swift movement, pushing your face deep down the pillow, your hands on the bed, beside your head. He’s probably smiling or something, you don’t give a shit.

He positions himself behind you and raise your hips to the level of his own, grabbing half of your ass and part of your thigh, spreading you further apart. You groan loudly, he downright inserts those three fucking fingers and you grunt loudly, biting his pillow and jerking your head around to make sure you just ruined it forever, ripped it open and unfortunately pretty much ate half of the goose feathers inside. He moves his fingers around like your ass is a playground, stretching them apart, pushing them further in, bringing them back, swirling them to and fro. You’re fucking hyperventilating and your breathing is heavy and uneven, your bottom lip split open in a variety of places, although not in as many as Dave’s, so you’re biting the inside of your cheek instead.

It bleeds litters in the first bite, so you go back to biting your bottom lip or face the feathers down your throat. 

He removes his fingers and hovers behind you for a while, repositioning his knees and hands before sliding in and _holy shit_ you gasp a bunch of feathers and almost choke them down, your hands gripping at the mattress, your blood runs cold. You can hear him failing to suppress a couple of moans as he carefully moves inside you, most of your noises being muffled by the fucking feathers. You’re almost dying of asphyxiation, you’re sure.

He’s anxious all of a sudden and starts thrusting in, awkward and randomly, lets his head fall down with his forehead on your back, groaning and not really trying to hide his moans anymore. You growl and tighten your hold on the sheets, whereas he moves around a little and starts picking up a pace, you wonder if this is his first _real_ time.

He slips a hand under your stomach and closes it around your dick, pumping it half-absentmindedly, focusing on finding himself a pace. His thrusts get more precise, his moves are more confident and when he reaches far enough as to make you gasp the loudest yet, his hands grip on your thighs and his head locks on your shoulder and he speeds up, slamming himself into you and you cry obscenities out loud. His hips move fast, almost professionally, he moans in your ear and you curse in troll, grip the sheets tightly, bury your head in the feathers and his hand’s moving fast, synchronized with his thrusts, you can hardly breathe, his stomach is sliding along your back, he’s nibbling at your ear, your legs feel numb, your stomach feels hot, waves of shivers run up and down your spine, his hips are quick, his hips are fast and he slams further and further, as forceful as to shift both of you forward in the bed. You cry his name out, he hums your last name into your ear and he’s fast hitting you hot, your inner thighs tingle and your eyes roll to the back of your head, his hands squeeze you tight and his body quirks somewhat haphazardly and he hits you differently almost unwillingly and you moan too loud, he comes hard into you whilst you come into his hand and on the bed and _Jesus fucking Christ he never had a bucket_ to begin with. 

Your knees give in and you fall face-first onto all the goose feathers, moaning almost whining, he doesn’t fall on you. His elbows dig into the mattress and he’s got his face above the back of your head, both of you panting and all sweaty, you effortfully turn around. Lying with your stomach up, you’re face-to-face with him. He smiles down at you, you bring a hand up to his face and he flinches, you smirk. He rolls his eyes, you caress one of the cuts on his face. He leans down and you kiss back.

**Author's Note:**

> a few headcanons i got from other fanfictions (i don't remember who were the writers i'm sorry!!) and if there's any word i should capitalize please let me know!!! i didn't actually capitalize the original because it was part of a joke which got out of hand i guess oops


End file.
